This invention relates to a tool for simplifying the task of removing and/or installing the foot assembly spring on a tripod jack and, more particularly, the invention is concerned with providing a tool suitable for replacing the spring in a sprung caster while the assembly is still attached to the jack leg without the need for machine shop equipment and associated paper work.
Heretofore on a rolling tripod jack of 20 to 30 ton capacity, when it becomes necessary to change the spring casters, the foot assembly first must be removed from the assembled jack. This procedure takes two men approximately two hours to accomplish. After the required paper work is processed and the foot assembly is transported to the machine shop which takes another hour of time, the shop people must disassemble and reassemble the foot assembly by placing the caster foot in an inverted position under the spindle of a large drill press. After several operations the old spring can be removed. The new spring is placed in the caster foot cavity formed by the inner cylinder and the outer cylinder is placed over the inner cylinder. The upper or outer cylinder is then forced downward with the drill press until the threaded stem protrudes through the hole in the upper cylinder. The required nut, washer, lock nut and cotter pin are installed on the threaded stem and the pressure on the spring is removed by disengaging the drill press. From the foregoing description of the present practice of replacing caster springs, it can be seen that approximately six man hours are required to service a single jack.
In the hereinafter described tool for removing and replacing caster springs only one-half hour is required to service a jack. The improved procedure permits the caster assembly to be servied in the jack maintenance shop without any special machinery by relatively unskilled personnel. The procedure is simple and safe and saves a great deal of time and effort while still producing the desired result.